1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus and video signal processing method each of which, for example, is suitable for being applied to the case where a three-dimensional (3D) image is generated from images captured by using two cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a 3D camera system for compounding images captured by using two cameras, thereby obtaining a three-dimensional image has been used. The 3D camera system uses a system in which two cameras are installed in a Rig having a mechanical fine adjustment function, and images captured by using the two cameras, respectively, are compounded so as to correspond to optical axes of the two cameras. In addition, a system is known in which an image for which a shift between optical axes is cut out from the photographed material to be enlarged into an original video signal format as post-processing.
FIG. 15 shows an example of a configuration of an existing 3D camera system 100.
The 3D camera system 100 includes two cameras 101a and 101b, camera control units 102a and 102b, a 3D image arithmetically operating unit 103, and control panels 104a and 104b. In this case, the camera control units 102a and 102b control operations of the cameras 101a and 101b, respectively. The 3D image arithmetically operating unit 103 arithmetically operates a 3D image from two sheets of images. Also, the control panels 104a and 104b control operations of the cameras 101a and 101b, respectively. A reference signal is directly inputted to each of the camera control units 102a and 102b. Thus, the cameras 101a and 101b directly output data on captured images not only to the camera control units 102a and 102b, but also to an external apparatus through the 3D image arithmetically operating unit 103.
A technique for adjusting a position shift and a rotation shift, between images, which are generated in two or more images having a parallax, thereby obtaining a three-dimensional image is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-77947.